Episode 2: New students, New friends
New students, New friends is the second episode of the first season of Idol Storm, which makes it the second episode of the series overall. It's the debut episode of the last 4 of 12 Starclub members: Kira Akarui, Rebecca Utsukushi, Alice Skye and Honoka Aizawa. It is also the debut episode of the 6 bullies (Later known as Mega Superstar) who are unnamed in this episode. Their names were revealed in the following episode. Transcript Yuuka: My name is Yuuka Amano. Currently, I have been affiliated to join a group with four other girls after a music teacher saw me, Yume, Akane, Hibiki and Noemi singing together. But today, I see people are jealous of me. Why so early? Is it because we are friends? I can tell. (Yuuka comes down to her seat, and looks to see if she can find friends. Yume, Akane, Hibiki and Noemi come to sit next to her) Akane: It seems strange that we are now members of a group. But it’s fun! Yuuka: So, what should our name be? Akane: Hoshi-club! Hibiki: Rhythmix is a nice name! Akane: No, that name is taken let us think of something else! Yume: Akane is right! I have a better name we can call it Superstars! Noemi: Good, but we just need a closer better name for our group! Yuuka: I know, how about Starclub? I like that name! Yume: Yes, I like it! Akane: Me too! Yuuka: Perfect! Our group Starclub it is! Now then what shall we decorate our banner with Hibiki: I like rainbows. Akane: I want hearts all over! Noemi: Skulls and crossbones! Yume: Eww! Gross! I hate skeletons as well as gore and blood! Noemi: Sorry Yume! Yume: I want flowers! Yuuka: OK, I will only need one design please, I know let’s do a voting, whoever wants flowers raises hands up! (Everyone raises hands up) Yuuka: OK, flowers it is! Yume: Yes! Akane: Yuuka, you have the perfect ideas for our unit! Yuuka: Thank you! Akane: You’re welcome! Hibiki: I’m off to the toilet, I’ll be right back in a second! Yuuka: OK Hibiki! Now then what colors? Noemi: Orange Akane: Pink Yume: Blue (Meanwhile, at the toilet…) Girl 1: Silly Girl, You know you are a baby, wearing these daisy clothes! Kira: STOP IT! I AM NOT A BABY! I just love these outfits Honoka: Leave us alone! Girl 2: Oh yeah look what I found in your old fashioned bag Honoka (*rummaging through Honoka’s bag*), Is this what you own? Where did you get these? Did you get those from ten years ago? Girl 3: An Apple A9 Chip with less than 64 bytes of architecture, Toshiba Handybook, 12 mega pixel camera, 4K Video and an ugly nokia mobile! Oh my god look at it! This is just as old as my gran! What a piece of rubbish! Honoka: No seriously, These are all I had. The others everyone owns are all expensive Girl 4: (*trying to drop Honoka’s nokia in slow motion*) Oh What a Pity, I’m so sorry, and oh no its slipping out my hand, I hope it isn’t broken. It's such a electronic sensitive piece of electronic equipment by gone. Is it already broken? Girl 5: (*stamps on Honoka’s nokia and breaks it*) It is now! (Girls laugh at Honoka and Kira) Kira: Hey! Stop that! They’re not rubbish! Girl 6: Oh Yeah! See about that (*throws Apple A9 Chip, toshiba handybook, 12 mega pixel camera, 4K video and the broken nokia in the toilet and flushes it while the other girls beat up Kira and Honoka* and the bullies do a vintage 1920s jazz rendition of Gangsta’s Paradise while beating up Kira and Honoka.) Girls 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 *singing whilst beating and taunting Kira and Honoka*: As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left' Cause I've been blasting and laughing so so long, That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk I really hate to trip but I gotta loc As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Look at the situation they got me facing I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets So I gotta be down with the hood team Too much television watching got me chasing dreams I'm an educated fool with money on my mind Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away, I'm living life, do or die, what can I say I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24 The way things are going I don't know Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me Power and the money, money and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin' They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me If they can't understand it, how can they reach me I guess they can't, I guess they won't I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Hibiki *whilst washing hands and hearing blood curdling screams*: Huh? What’s going on?, I’d better see what’s happening! (Hibiki finds the 6 bullies hitting Honoka and Kira and destroying Honoka’s belongings) Hibiki *shouting*: STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I EVEN TELL THE HEAD TO FIRE YOU ALL! Girl 1: We will get you and Honoka next time, Remember that! Hibiki: Are you all ok? Honoka: so and so, I’m Honoka and this is Kira Hibiki: And I’m Hibiki! It's nice to meet you! Kira and Honoka, If you need anything, I’m here for you! Don’t listen to what those bullies do! Kira: OK Hibiki! Honoka: I need to get replacement tablet and mobile phone now! Kira: No worries I will come with you to buy your new mobile phone! Hibiki: And don’t forget me, You two will need protection from those bullies! Honoka: Good plan! Kira: I agree Hibiki: But first I’d better introduce you all to friends of mine! Honoka: Sure! Kira: I’d love to meet them all! Hibiki: OK Then let’s go and meet them! Oh Girls, While I was away, I’d like you to meet Kira and Honoka. Yuuka: Hi, I’m Yuuka Akane: Hi my name is Akane Yume: I’m Yume Noemi: And I’m Noemi, Nice to meet you, Kira and Honoka. Kira: It’s a pleasure to meet you all! Yuuka: You’re welcome! Honoka: Wow, This is amazing getting to know you all! (Sakura, Madoka and Ri return back to the academy) Sakura: Hi I am Sakura Chinen and these are Madoka and Ri who are you two? Honoka: Nice to meet you, I’m Honoka and this is Kira, she and I both met at the audition. Kira: Yes, we did! In fact me and Honoka are more than just bffs Madoka: That’s nice! Ri: Kira, what happened to your face? Kira: Oh, Me and Honoka got bullied by some gang. Ri: No worries Kira, I used to get bullied all the time it would go from bad to worse before I had joined in the academy! Hibiki: I found two lonely girls who got lost on their way to the school so I accompanied them into our room so we can get to know them Kira: Hey, I know those two girls! They’re Rebecca Utsukushi and Alice Skye! Honoka: Me too, Kira and I both met them at the audition. Hibiki: Ah, OK then girls, these are Rebecca and Alice, Alice and Rebecca meet my friends Yuuka, Yume, Ri, Madoka, Sakura, Akane and Noemi. Rebecca: Hi, it’s lovely to meet you all Yume: Nice to meet you too Rebecca. Sakura: Do wanna know something newbies? I was a musical actress before joining the academy despite me failing Morning Musume and ANGERME auditions! Honoka: Yes Sakura, I heard that! Rebecca: Lovely, I’d like to know alot more musical theatre from you Sakura! Alice: Well, I used to design clothes because of my mother Honoka: I enjoy playing on musical instruments like the violin Yuuka: Well I enjoy rapping Ri: When I was a kid I liked playing on wind instruments. They always calm me down whenever i’m sad! Kira: Oh I eat donuts and they make me very happy! Ri: Even I. Madoka: My father says that I have a princess voice when I sing. Rebecca: Lovely! Akane: I played the piano. Hibiki: Me and Noemi knew each other ever since I was in kindergarten. Noemi: Yeah, we did. Yume: I always wanted to be an idol when I was born. Yuuka: Same here we all want to be idols here so let’s call our group starclub with all our hands together in many different colors as the logo! Rebecca: Lovely! Sakura: Cool, I love that! Ri: This sounds amazing! Madoka: Yes! Nice one! (All agree that it’s a wonderful idea.) Yuuka: Good! Then Starclub it is! (All cheer happily with their own ideas for the group) Yuuka: Come on! We are? All Starclub members *holding each other’s hands up into the air*: Starclub! Yeah! (Ending starts when all the 12 Starclub members current and new hug each other.) Dance Teacher: Girls, You are late for your first lesson! Yuuka: We’re sorry miss! (All Starclub members including Yuuka, Yume, Ri, Madoka, Sakura, Akane, Noemi, Hibiki, Kira, Rebecca, Alice and Honoka go with the teacher to class for the first lesson. It’s dancing.) Dance Teacher *putting on energetic music*: First we will do stretching exercises and yoga as part of our dance warm up! Ri why aren’t you doing your exercises? Ri: I just find it difficult to stretch and do yoga they all give me pain whenever I do them? Dance Teacher: Ri, This is because you’ve never tried! Do them, like it or not there will be injuries! Ri: I’m sorry! I will try my best! Dance Teacher: No sorrys Ri! Don’t try, you have to prove it! Kira: Come on Ri, you can do it! Dance Teacher: Kira, shut up, she has to do it all on her own! Ri *attempting to do one of the yoga exercises but ends up getting a painful neck*: HELP! Hibiki: Ri, are you ok? Yume: Don’t worry we will take you to the first aid centre! Ri *crying*: I don’t understand why our dance teacher wants us to do very hard exercises. Sakura: It’s not because she hates us, she wants us to dance really good, no need to cry and you will need to rest for a while with your painful neck! Yuuka: Sakura is right! Even idols get injuries and you know what we will help you, so don’t worry! Madoka *adjusting cast on Ri’s neck*: I know first aid really well so I think Ri will need to rest her neck for a while! Ri: Thanks Madoka for your help! Madoka: You’re welcome! Akane: here is some water. Ri: Thank you Akane! Dance Teacher: Stop this child play and carry on with your exercises! Noemi: But Ri has hurt her neck! Alice: She has to rest! Dance Teacher: OK Ri can rest for today only but you guys need to make a better effort! Come on! (Then the bell rings) Dance Teacher: Class Dismissed! That was a pathetic lesson you’ve had! You had better make an effort on your exercises! I am appalled with what you’ve done! Noemi: Come on Ri, You’d better rest! Ri: I know that! Rebecca: Don’t worry once you’ve recovered, we will teach you the dance moves and the exercises while you are away! Hibiki: And I will stay with you to keep you company! Kira: and so will I! Ri: Thank you guys! Honoka: And I will send you the homework If they give us any! Sakura: I will buy you lots of food! Yume: I just called our school nurse to come and check on your neck too! Yuuka: Don’t worry Ri, you will recover in no time at all! Ri: Thanks guys! Honoka: Girls, I need to talk to you all it’s serious! Yuuka: Ok Honoka we’re listening! Ri: Tell us! Honoka *crying*: When I was a very young girl I used to be very mean and cruel because I prefer saying the real truth to all my friends the negative way I was mean to Kira, Alice and Rebecca especially before the audition. But when I saw a gang bullying Kira I felt so ashamed of myself ever since! Guys I’m so sorry! Kira: That’s ok! Alice: You’re forgiven! Rebecca: I understand that you want us to know the real truth but it doesn’t have to be negative, We had just put this in the past behind us! So we’re lovely friends again! Honoka: Thanks for supporting me! Hibiki: You’re welcome! Sakura: I’m sorry for you! Honoka: It’s not your fault Sakura! Sakura: I know that! Madoka: Why don’t you take some anger management lessons or go to a psychologist? Honoka: Thanks for the suggestions, but I do go to a psychologist for my personal problems one of them being anger issues. Yume: It’s ok Honoka, everyone has issues, I get very shy easily and Ri is autistic, So it doesn’t matter! Yuuka: I had personal issues too before I came to this academy, so you are not alone! Akane: So did I whilst I was heiress to my family, I never liked it at all, that was why I decided to become an idol instead. Honoka: Really! Akane: Yes! Noemi: I used to get stage frights easily! But I do my best to overcome them! Madoka: I get shy and stressed easily that I have a bag of sweets to help me calm down! Sakura: I get upset easily when there are rough people around! Hibiki: I have anger problems too! Rebecca: I get upset very easily in serious times! Kira: I don’t have many friends, but at least, I have you guys! Alice: True! I fight alot with my mom all the time! Ri: I had a horrible past since I was autistic! Honoka: Thanks guys for showing me that I’m not the only person with problems! Yume: No problem Honoka! Akane: Ri? Ri: Yes, Akane! Akane: Is your neck getting any better? Ri: Yes, just a little bit! Madoka: Good! I am glad to hear it’s getting better! Ri: Thank you guys! Noemi: It’s no problem! Sakura: Whenever you need just count on us and we will help you ok? Ri: Ok! Sakura: Good! Madoka: I’m relieved to hear you’ve recovered quickly! Ri: Only a bit though. Yuuka: But, it looks better to me. Ri: Ok I see, thanks! Kira: I still think you need more rest for full recovery. Ri: Ok. Rebecca: It’s lovely to have some help here and there. Honoka: I will send you the homework if you need it! Yume: Are you sure you’re feeling better? Ri: Yes, just a bit! Sakura: Ok, but be more careful and do what you can in dance class! Alice: I know, how about you can do easier dance steps with me, Noemi and Hibiki whilst everyone does the difficult choreography for a while, How does that sound? Ri: OK, It’s a good plan, Thank you! Alice: You’re welcome! Akane: Yes, it’s a great idea! Noemi: I agree! Hibiki: Sounds like a great plan! Madoka: I like it when we get to do the dance in two different groups together! Sakura: Me too! Kira: Me three! Ri: Me four! It’s much more beautiful like this! Yuuka: Yes, especially since there are some jpop groups who do groups of two altogether in one performance. Rebecca: That sounds lovely! Yume: It is! Ri: Now I remember something! We need to make the perfect dance all of us together but in two groups in one performance! Sakura: Oh yes! We can always use some inspiration from Morning Musume and ANGERME. I tried auditioning for those groups, but they always say I’m too young to join them. Rebecca: But you’re with us now! Isn’t being part of a musical group you really wanted! Sakura: Yes it is! Yuuka: No worries Sakura, Even I failed a Morning Musume audition due to a car accident. Ri: I failed a Morning Musume audition for no reason at all, but at least I got you guys! Kira: Yes, That’s right Ri! Honoka: At least we got a plan to do a greatest dance our teachers and friends have ever seen! Hibiki: I love it! Noemi: So do I! Kira: Yes, It’s amazing! Alice: It’s true Kira! Akane: Guys let’s work on that dance piece, if we want to impress our dance teacher! Yume: Akane’s right! Madoka: Come on Guys! Let’s do this! All 12 Girls: Yeah! (All 12 girls begin practising their dance piece. Scene fades to ending) Character Appearances *Yuuka Amano *Yume Kawaii *Ri Midoriki *Madoka Mino *Sakura Chinen *Akane Kenjou *Noemi Kagamine *Hibiki Kurosawa *Kira Akarui *Rebecca Utsukushi *Alice Skye *Honoka Aizawa *Chiaki Shimada (Unnamed) *Megumi Honda (Unnamed) *Ayako Matsumoto (Unnamed) *Sayaka Okonogi (Unnamed) *Yu Endo (Unnamed) *Emi Kasuga (Unnamed) *The Dance Teacher Trivia *This is the first episode to have 12/12 members in Starclub. *The 6 bullies (Later known as Mega Superstar) were inspired from the bullies (Dom, Ant, Dec, Jules, Jamie, etc.) of "In Your Dreams", a musical (which was writtten by the head principal of Stagecoach) Amathist1998 took part as a member of the sicilian mafia (Ravioli), her brother also took part in this musical as Jules (One of the bullies) at the Oxford exchange in summer 2017. Plus some lines were taken and adapted in the show and even the song Gangsta's Paradise (1920s Vintage Jazz ver.) from "In Your Dreams" was also used in the show sung by the 6 bullies (Mega Superstar). *This is the last episode where Amathist1998 collabs with the creators of this show. It was soon taken over by Amathist1998 when the creators dropped out from the collab. Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Episodes Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998